Shopaholic
by MoonlightMagic7
Summary: Caroline goes on a shopping rampage after Klaus has to cancel their date - using Klaus's credit card. Klaroline oneshot


Hey guys :) So I got the idea for this story at the mall today, and I couldn't go to bed without writing it! Excuse the lack of editing, I wrote this in about half an hour :S

* * *

Caroline whipped her cell phone at the wall, running to catch it before it shattered to the ground, remembering that it was an iPhone. She slid down the wall to rest her head between her knees, trying to calm her frenzied emotions. She felt like ripping out his heart right there. That bastard. How dare he cancel their trip to see Chicago on Broadway for his goddamn hybrids… and _text_ her to break the news? She brought her phone back up to eye level, re-reading the text she had just received from him.

Sorry love, going to have to cancel Chicago, ran into some trouble with the Hybrids. I'll see you this evening. Love you. – Klaus

Caroline gritted her teeth, trying her best not to lose control. They had been together for well over a year now, after Klaus told her he loved her at senior prom. Ever since, he stopped terrorizing her family and friends and became the perfect gentleman about everything – everything except for his hybrids. He was still obsessed with his hybrids and was trying to find ways to create more without using Elena's blood.

It wasn't as though Caroline didn't know how much Klaus loved her. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to do anything for her. But his obsession with those hybrids was really starting to get to her, especially if he was cancelling a Broadway show set in his favorite time. Her eyes travelled past her phone to rest on Klaus's antique bedside table, reminding her that she was in Klaus's house.

Caroline pushed herself up off the floor, walking over to the bedside table. He had been reading Oliver Twist that night, at least before she claimed his attention. She let a smile appear on her face in spite of herself, her fingers caressing the front cover of the book. He was adorable when he read. He lost himself in books, every last bit of stress disappearing from his face.

'No. God dammit, Caroline, stop it. You're supposed to be angry at him,' Caroline thought, her hands clenching into fists. Her eyes passed the book to fall on Klaus's wallet, which he had carelessly left behind. Suddenly, an idea passed through her mind. She opened the wallet and pulled out his Platinum AmEx, watching as the light reflected off its shiny surface. A smirk appeared on her face, and she stuffed the card into her back pocket before leaving his bedroom.

* * *

When his phone first rang, Klaus whipped it out of his pocket, expecting it to be Caroline. He frowned when the number wasn't hers, but brought it to his ear nonetheless. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson," Klaus's frown deepened as the unfamiliar feminine voice resounded through his phone. "I'm calling from American Express."

"Yes?" he replied, the frustration apparent in his voice. He didn't have time to order new credit cards; he was trying to get back home as soon as possible to console Caroline about missing the play.

"We seem to have an issue with your Platinum card," continued the woman, the sound of typing coming along with her voice. "There have been extreme purchases in the last hour, more than twenty thousand dollars. Do you have your card with you?"

Klaus patted his pocket, cursing under his breath when he realized that his wallet wasn't there. "No, I don't."

"Would you like us to freeze your account?"

He paused, thinking hard. There were only a few people who had access to his card and he could deal with them himself. Besides, if someone was messing with his possessions, he wanted to be able to catch them in the act. "No, thank you. I'll find out what happened."

"Alright, have a good day, sir."

Klaus dialed straight to Caroline's phone and listened to the ring, waiting for her voice. If there was anyone who would know what happened to his Platinum card, it would be her. "Hel-looo?"

A smile appeared on his face as soon as her bubbly voice hit his ears. "Hello, love. I was wondering if you could check our room for my wallet? I must have left it at home."

"Oh," Caroline laughed, the sound sending warm shivers down Klaus's back. "It's there. But your Platinum card's with me."

He frowned. "With you? Why? I just got a call from the company saying that someone bought over twenty thousand dollars worth on that card."

"That would be me," she replied airily. "Seeing as you so kindly cancelled our trip to see Chicago, I thought I'd get out to do some shopping."

"Twenty thousand dollars worth?" growled Klaus, his free hand clenching into a fist. He could just imagine the smirk on her face when she realized that she got to him.

"Oh, I felt the need to buy a pair of shoes… or a hundred," Caroline's voice was mocking now, bitter in the extreme. "Not to mention the fifteen dresses, countless handbags and a pair of earrings to match the bracelet you gave me. I'm off to Tiffany's in a few for some more jewellery."

"Caroline…" Klaus approached his car, unlocking the door and getting in with inhuman speed. She laughed through the phone, the sound now only frustrating him.

"Catch me if you can, _Nik_."

Before Klaus could answer, the phone line went dead. Snarling under his breath, he threw the phone onto the passenger seat and revved his engine. He then sped down the streets of Mystic Falls, fast enough to scare the living daylights out of its residents. His tires squealed as he pulled his Benz to a stop outside of Mystic Falls' Tiffany and Co. He got out of the car, slamming the door behind himself, and stormed into the store.

To his surprise, Caroline's radiant blonde hair was nowhere to be found. His baby blue eyes surveyed the store, ignoring the appreciative stares of its female employees. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, announcing a text. He whipped out his phone and glanced down at it, gritting his teeth when he saw the message.

Did I say Tiffany's? I meant Swarovski, whoops! – Caroline Xx

Klaus turned on his heel and pushed the door open again, ignoring the screams of the employees when it slammed against the wall. He tried calling her again, but she wouldn't pick up. Taking a deep, controlled breath, he called Seth, his newest head hybrid. "Seth. I need a favour."

* * *

Caroline handed the Swarovski employee her – Nik's – Platinum card with a grin. She watched with a satisfied expression as the employee rang up twenty one necklaces, seven bracelets and three more pairs of earrings. She had been getting confused glances from the employees, especially when she reached into the cabinets and pulled out necklaces at random, but they didn't question her.

"Thank you," said Caroline with a smile as the employee handed her the bag filled with her new jewellery. "Oh, and shred that receipt, would you?"

Ignoring the now pointed stares, she took her bag and the card and sauntered out of the store, walking a little faster when her car came into view. If there was one thing she learned about Klaus, it was to never underestimate him. She never knew when he was going to show up out of the blue. Throwing the bag into the back seat, Caroline pulled out of the parking lot and towards her favorite store in town – Victoria's Secret.

As she sped (at least fifty kilometres over the speed limit) down the roads, Caroline found her mind going back to Klaus and how angry she was probably making him. She knew he never stayed angry for long, but he really had upset her this time. She had wanted to go see Chicago for months, and they had booked front row seats for the show.

Caroline pulled into Victoria's Secret, her troubles leaving her mind as soon as her eyes fell on the bright pink sign. Hopping out of her car, she raced for the door, unable to contain her excitement. There was nothing better to cure her extreme case of annoyance than some good old-fashioned lingerie shopping.

What she didn't notice as she skipped into the store was the shady-looking black van parked beside her car. The man inside the car watched her go in with narrowed eyes before pulling out his cell phone and speed dialing the first number. "I found her, sir."

* * *

Caroline admired the diamond-studded bra in the mirror, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to a side. It was stunning, and most definitely expensive. Just what she needed. Seeing as she had already compelled the entire store, she paraded out into the bra section to show the employee who had been helping her. "Linda, d'you wanna see – "

Caroline let out a gasp and flitted back into the dressing room when she saw Klaus opening the front door, her heart racing. How the hell had he found her? She didn't even tell him she was going to Victoria's Secret. There was no way he could've known, unless he found a way to get into her head.

"How did the diamond one fit?" Caroline whirled around to find Linda standing behind her, a clueless expression on her face. She grabbed Linda's arm and pulled her into the dressing room.

"Linda, I need you to show me the back door," she whispered urgently, keeping her ears alert for any sign of Klaus nearing the dressing rooms.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a back door," replied Linda, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Caroline groaned, grabbing the woman by her shoulders.

"Linda, I need you to go back out there and pretend I'm not here, okay?"

Linda nodded as Caroline compelled her, turning on her heel to return to the store. Caroline retreated into her dressing room, her heart pounding. She reached for her shirt, trying to untangle it from her previous bra.

"Well, isn't that a pretty bra."

Before Caroline could whirl around, Klaus had her pushed up against the wall, baring his fangs. Other than the sudden entrance, however, he didn't scare her. Not anymore. Sure, he would push her up against walls and yell at her, but she knew that he would always come running back like the puppy he was at heart.

Caroline looked up to meet his eyes and tried not to smirk when she saw the anger in them. His baby blue eyes held their gaze for a few seconds before travelling down her body, stopping at the sparkly diamond bra. She raised an eyebrow challengingly, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, that wasn't very gentleman-like, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus's eyes flitted back up to meet hers, and she grinned in satisfaction when she saw the lust in his eyes. He leaned closer until his lips were in her hair, and she felt chills run down her back as he whispered into her ear. "You have _no_ idea, love."

Half an hour later, they came out of the dressing room laden with the clothes Caroline had taken in. They both looked decent, considering what they had been doing in the dressing room, but she was still patting down her hair to make sure it wasn't too unruly. The employees were either avoiding their eyes or giving them knowing looks, and Caroline looked down at her shoes in embarrassment even though she knew they were all compelled.

Klaus took the clothing from her, throwing it into one of the black bags given out at the store. Throwing her a wink, he called Linda and held out the bag. "We'll take the lot."

* * *

Meh... I wish I had edited this a little more, but I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought, and feel free to leave any suggestions for new stories. Till next time! :)


End file.
